Revenge begets love?
by GodOfNewWorld
Summary: Sasuke forms a small team in the intent to kill his older brother, Itachi and later restore your clã.Temari and Ruby  killed five of the seven former elders of Suna, avenging Kankuro, and fled the village. What happens when Sasuke and Temari fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I, Jenny, here I am starting a new fic.  
>I'm new here, so I will definitely have some problems with posting new chapters.<br>So you will get a new character, created by me and mytwo best friends, Ruby.  
>Well, there's not much to say about her, she is the sister of Hidan, who no longer are a lot of time, lost allcontact each other after an accident which I will explainlater along the fic.<strong>

** Otherwise the story will be performed with many parts of the anime, Naruto. But I do not own.**

**I found it funny to put a song opening so here goes:  
><em>Naruto Opening 10 HD - Team Taka - http:  /.com/watch?v=h09KjIq5mS4&feature=related_  
>The opening story is not mine!<br>Oh, and by the way sorry for bad english, but I do not remember much from my first language ^ ^ '**

**I hope you enjoy = D**

The demonic laughter rang throughout Orochimaru's hideout, interrupting my concentration phase. Huffed my hair black and got rid of my yoga position. I got out of bed, looking at the targets on the ground, behind walls and other objects that impeded my view.

I picked up the kunai that were on the bed, closed my eyes jumping up on top shooting them, when I landed checked the targets. Everyone in the center. With a chidori nagashi # destroy almost half of the room.

I looked up onyx, the plan was bubbling in my mind, everything is well since coming here, getting a team kill Itachi and restore the uchiha clan.

I took my katana, before opening the door, walked with slow steps, silent corridors of the same orange walls to the ground very rocky, looking at the dark wooden doors from the corner of eyes. When I found what I wanted, I formed a chidori Easo # in the left hand with his right hand and pulled out my katana's protector, and when I heard the "Who is it?" In a voice hoarse and painful, I took a few blows on the door apart.

I could see Orochimaru lying in a large bed, staring at me surprised, his arms formed an "X" is protecting my Chidori.

"You came from ... as I hoped it would do," he said looking at me with angry eyes.

"I have nothing more I can learn from you" I said looking into the eyes. My cursed seal began to manifest itself "And here, before you ..." I activated my sharingan "I think I can become ruthless." I said, he stood reflecting a moment before speaking again. "Orochimaru you are weaker than me. There is no more reason for me to give my body to you.

"You have courage, but it is still a young Uchiha" he said diverting my Chidori the wall.

"If it was not a baby, you would have no chance against me, is not it? You ..." Chunin Shiken thoughts going through my head "was watching me, trying to relieve this" baby "in the forest during the Chunin Shiken."Then you put a price on my head. I thought you had held it. I want revenge. I was prepared to give my body is meant to reach my goal of revenge. You just wanted the sharingan, right? It did not work with Itachi so you came up behind me, a little boy. Would not you, whom you called genius sannins. But in the end you are just talking out there "just another ordinary miracle." You can not even reach the foot of the more uchiha name exceeds it. You makes me sick "I ran up trying to hit him with the katana, but something went out of his mouth. The dropped and his body fell to the other side of the bed, I looked back and a giant snake with white scales, looked at me with murderous eyes.

"Let me sasuke-kun ... your body" and tried to attack me with those huge teeth and poisonous, and then I dodged a few snakes out of your skin attacking me. I cut with the katana's head a few.

I put the katana and felt the moist skin of the snake me up by the legs, arms pulled out of the shirt and let me have the stamp.

"A snake that crawls on the ground can only dream of flying through the skies. You wanted it so much that was behind the chick in its nest "snakes covered me completely but I have not stopped talking about it" But instead it was marked with prey - snakes flew dead when my transformation was complete - Through the eyes of Hawk flying through the skies.

"SASUKEE! "He attacked me again, I went astray, he continued to attack me until I met a little chakra attacking him with a chidori nagashi, so breaking into pieces. I went back to normal and I talked.

"It's over! "I said, my senses scrambled and I fell to my knees, staring at the lifeless body of Orochimaru in front of me.

A coarse laugh roused me I looked at the snake's snout, which now looked at me again, my mind screamed impossible, but I could not deny he was alive but was not sure how. And I barely could move.

A kind of smoke began to leave the body of the snake. Shit. That's what made me weak and unstable.

"Looks like he's starting to have the effect" Orochimaru spoke approaching the muzzle of my face "the body fluid of giant white snake skin vaporizes on contact with air, and becomes an anesthetic. I am immortal" and a new evil laugh was heard across the room. "Your jutsus can not kill me ... Now I'll have you ..." My vision faded, all was dark, I heard my breath and something slimy move, nothing more.

When my vision returned, I could see a kind of brains or something to mess around with my feet. I looked all over the place, just me, alone.

"What is this?" And how it came to be called Orochimaru the middle of those things mean.

"This is a different space than my body," he paused "Here is where the ritual transfer will happen. Let's get started. "And then this weird thing I went up the leg, leaving my body. Other people probably dead started coming after me.

My mind worked a thousand, and a plan to get rid of it once and for all. When I could think of something crazy enough, but was able to work, looked at him.

"What a wonderful skill eye ..." her eyes widened, "this is almost like the time" gave a little smile when he fell into the trap. In a genjutsu "Those eyes ... In the end those are my eyes ..."

"Orochimaru ... No jutsu can affect those eyes ..." I said, as the seal again and I had created monsters without eyes like snakes that ate him.

_**Elsewhere**_

The pale, lifeless body fell to the ground bleeding, I looked around once more and kept the range covered in blood on the back, gasping.

"This is too easy ..." said the woman looking artificial nails of metal about six inches of the right hand. I could see the blood drop to the ground, probably from another elder.

"Have you treat you than I asked for? "I asked myself back together and lifting.

"Already, you can get rested temari-chan" said the woman out of the shadows the long silver hair to the middle of the thighs shook a little, raspberry-colored eyes looked at me funny and lips parted in a smile as his hand and nail metal-sharp sickle kunai pressed a little smaller than the woman. "And you, you already think you're going to do when they discover that killed five of the seven former elders of suna?

"I will flee suna tonight" I said walking up to it, it opened his eyes and his smile widened further.

"Last time I could not help suna" she said turning towards me as he licked the blood from the clutches of "Alcoholic, Married ... two sons, who lives miserable," she muttered, this was one of his great skills with only one or two drops of blood could discover the whole story of his victim, as well as their jutsus.

"This time I will get by Kankuro ..." a tear ran down my cheek, I immediately cleaned, Ruby looked at me putting her hand on the shoulder

"I'll go with you," she sighed and gave me a smile. Ruby was anything creepy, fake, sarcastic, suicidal, inconvenient at times cold and without doubt a great naughty, but it was also my friend. "After all, you saved me, I owe you my life."

In fact I met Ruby during a mission. The met with serious cuts, tied in front of a current weapon to fire in 5 minutes. And as I'm the kind of person who can not simply ignore, and the mission was not so bad, I stopped to help her.

After the release and with the help of medical school I had with Tsunade (I know it's not true, but let's pretend, P) to heal, she thanked me for saving her life and I accompanied the mission as a thank you I do not know why, but she swore allegiance to me to be their savior. At first I felt pathetic, but when I saw her fighting style, I knew she needed help.

His fighting style was the most fatal, weird and there may be a masochist. It consisted of a ritual that began when the blood was painted a symbol of a triangle to the contrary in a circle on the floor. Ruby collected blood from eating your opponent is placed on this symbol and tortured herself by killing him.

(N / A: In this story she is the sister of Hidan of Akatsuki. No one knows this, only Hidan and Ruby of course. = D)

After the mission I got suna, news left me without a floor. Kankuro had died. Was found on the border of suna, in critical condition, brought to the suna and tried to save, but it was too late. However before he died Kankuro said that the former elders of his suna had done it. Soon I vowed revenge. Gaara Of course, my brother told me we were a step in the fourth ninja war and elders would be bad if those now employed by the Water Country, to influence the country, attacking suna.

I spent sleepless nights trying to find something that would prevent the country from attack Agua suna, unless I were to blame. And then a new night owl decided to leave the village. Of course, so come back and complete my vengeance I would do whatever was required for the death and abandonment of the seven elders of the village, even if it was death.

"Thanks!" I thanked him giving a hug, she returned.

We left the room the old man walking in the footsteps quiet and firm, the only sound in the morning the place was old and sickle Ruby dragging on the ground.

I closed the apartment door, and threw the key into the middle of the herb garden, ruby next to me removed something from her purse ninja. A strawberry lollipop to be more precise, put him in the mouth, after giving a yawn.

I almost forgot to say, that Rudy, as well as mad, bad, my best friend was also obsessed with lollipops, card games and sickles.

Licking the lollipop, she accompanied me all the way to the mansion of the Kazekage, the way some people stopped to greet us, I returned the greeting with a smile and ruby not even look away from the horizon.

"We met in the tea house on the border of suna in an hour" she said, I nodded and she turned her heels on the road to his house.

I entered the mansion, as usual did not feel Gaara's chakra anywhere, looked at the kitchen table, although the dishes to be washed there were still some bread crumbs in it, he has probably taken the breakfast.

I climbed the old wooden stairs and entered the first door on the right, I looked to my room and sighed for a moment the hypothesis to be reconsidered in the suna. But just shook my head trying to forget it.

I took a backpack and prepared all my stuff like a normal mission, but twice, because he did not know how long it would take. I was passing pieces of clothing, maps, ninja weapons among other things.

I was dragging the old scythe along the stone path, people walked by my side, looking at me with horror, I always tried to ignore, but it was almost impossible, some averted their eyes, others simply do not even bother to hide it.

I closed my eyes stopping in the middle of the square, the sickle shook so hard that my creaking bones of the hand. I opened my eyes and looked full of hate everyone. Some people who were at the windows watching the morning, the closed probably afraid. I removed the lollipop mouth threw him down.

"Fuck, shit its lost something? - "I cried. Soon everyone walked away from me and looked elsewhere. "Humpf think well." I whispered.

I continued to walk, this time more calmly. Yes I calmed cursing and screaming at people. I think almost everyone is doing it calm.

I removed a key to my ninja bag and opened the wooden door with black details. I looked around the room, was really just the basics, a sofa, a television, which oddly enough was only connected when cooking or nothing to do, a meditation mat, a few pots with flowers that had brought temari Konoha, some photos that were taken here in the suna and some furniture, including a tea table.

I dropped the scythe leaning against the couch, walked to a quiet walk in these photos, I took the mat and looked at the picture. There I was, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and Matsuri. Temari made a face at the photo, was embraced by Gaara Matsuri behind, Kankuro gave a big smile and I was tongue out while samples the middle finger, the back of Kankuro.

I smiled to see the picture, since my brother killed almost the entire village and became a **Nukenin** I never had someone who cares about me. With the accumulated hatred and anger because he killed everyone and ran away, I left the village I became a mercenary, a Nukenin. Just a few years knew he was involved with the akatsuki, otherwise nothing. Not a sign, letter, or even track that would lead me to him.

I slipped the mobile observing the frame with one hand holding the frame than before, I played my heart. My brother, you are definitely an idiot, without a shred of intelligence at all, the worst brother in the world, but I miss you. I sighed slamming his head slowly in a drawer of the cabinet.

_**Memoirs on**_

I was in the woods behind the orphanage, my parents had died during a mission, and since then I have lived here with my nii-san. The garden, that was my training place where trained every day with my nii-san ( I was on a mission) to become the best ninja ever before. But like all great ninjas, I had rivals. And that was nothing less than my older brother and my sensei.

My brother was a ninja spectacular, a little scary, but then nothing is nothing. And I ... A simple genin with basic techniques. Deep down I knew I wanted to be like him one day ...

My sensei, it was horrible, always forcing us to be better than everyone else, I remember a time other team have achieved a better note it forced us to pass on a note of them twice.

Falls on his knees, panting, sweaty and dirty. However without any cuts or any other bruise. I looked at the targets, I definitely was a disaster, only seven of the ten had agreed targets.

I got up ready to launch again the kunai. I ran in the direction of my goals, with the watchful eyes saw my first and concentrated. I jumped in the air and let the kunai with the maximum force that had.

However something deviated from the path, doing the same to hit another target a few yards away. I looked at the causes of such an act. First I saw a sickle, scythe blades painted two black and silver and steel cable of the same color, black, made her look very charming and then his hand and a bare arm. I followed the arm looking at the person who came out of the shadows caused by trees.

The silver hair slicked back strategically appeared first, then purple eyes so much like mine, and finally the body of the boy only 11 years old wearing a gray tank top, black pants and the typical black ninja sandals.

"NII- SAN "I yelled walking steps hard to figure - I was training!" I kept screaming.

"What the fuck ... not an" oh my nii -chan heart I miss you so much" "he said raising her eyebrows, and I did the same with those eyes looked" You think so? "" Not a bit? "He tried.

"Well ... well ... just a little" I told my sampling fingers almost together.

"That's it? "He asked leaning his scythe in the tree, I stopped to admire it. He followed my gaze, looking at his own weapon. Then I looked in the corner of my eye and smiled closing her eyes. "You like? "He asked." I got it from an atheist any shit.

"She's beautiful ..." I whispered, my eyes were shining in my face was planted five years pouting a lovely face that typical children do when they see a toy in a shop window.

Hidan looked at her up and down, then looked at me. He sighed once, and closed his eyes again.

I, who gazed at the scythe. I looked away for mere seconds, it seemed to him to think of something, his eyebrows arched and returned to normal, sometimes seemed to be arguing with himself.

I was startled when he turned toward me in the sickle, was so close that neither fit my face in the reflection of the blade. I played with one hand.

"Enjoy it ... this is my gift for your entry in the gym " he smiled, opening he eyes and dropping the scythe. With his other hand touched the blade, it was definitely sharp, so much that I caused a small cut on my finger.

I looked at the blood running down my finger and hit the ground. It was so red, so fluid, so natural ...

A pale hand grabbed my arm, I could hear my brother complain about something like "Damn girl, can not get a second without doing anything wrong, son of a bitch."

_**Memories off**_

He definitely was not altogether a bad brother, a little naughty, but still had its moments.

I got up slowly, my hand was throbbing with pain, the steel did not help one bit. Open the fasteners that held that kind of steel claws on hand and landed in the cabinet. Snapped the bones of the hand opening and closing several times.

I climbed the stairs slowly, drowning my heart longing already will not see him about thirteen years. I began to reckon, I'm eighteen, he must have some two dozen or so.

I scratched my head, definitely math was too much to think about, it was much easier to make a strategy of struggle.

I entered the room, as well as the room only had the basics, a bed, a wardrobe, a chair and headboards.

Sighed the bag ninja throwing up this chair, grabbed the bag that was under the bed and started to pack my clothes, accessories, tents ... these things.

elsewhere

After doing what I promised, release suigetsu, convinced him to join me, yet there was an exchange, the sword of zabuza. A criminal who had defeated Kakashi at the beginning of time 7. Good old times, however useless.

Old Climbing a hill, I was able to see two graves, two wooden crosses made them obvious, since if it were not so, would only be two lots of land.

"Hey Sasuke " Suigetsu called" the Kubikiri Hoch, not here. You hit the left here? " He asked. Distracted by memories I did not answer him. "Hey sasuke Sasuke ... I'm talking to you. "He spoke in front of me jumping and waving their hands desperately.

"Yes? " I asked with a sigh, looked up to the graves and then looked at the city down there.

"You have hit that she was here?" Suigetsu said as if your life depends on "that.

"Yes -

"But she is not here. Why is that? " Suigetsu asked. I sighed and said.

"How do I know? Not I who cares for the graves. "He looked at me," If not here is because someone took it.

"Ahem. You're right, it does not have legs to walk around alone. "Suigetsu said, annoyed - I'm sorry Sasuke ... but without the katana in my possession I can not help" him - He spoke through me.

_**In Naruto Bridge. With Suigetsu**_

We were passing the bridge with a weird name we've seen time after coming out of hiding. I still could not believe it was free. Finally free. And all thanks to this anti-Words are my side.

"What will you do then? " He asked. Thank kami "sama, a question.

"What do you think? I'll look for it. "I spoke with her arms folded behind his head, a smile grew on my face at last something to talk about. "The seven swordsmen of the ninja katana was passed from generation to generation. " Trying to wing the conversation I said "I really wanted to become one of them, that's why I trained. Since Zabuza-senpai is gone, it's me who should have the sword. "I said, looking at the village, low houses and some shops filled the center nicely.

Until bad for my sins, someone pushes me, causing me to break your arms and look at the drunken disbelief.

"Look where you're going you idiot " he said walking in a zigzag pattern.

I pointed her finger ready to call him some names and a challenge to combat, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist, and passed in front of me, in order to pull me out of there.

The individual with excess alcohol in the body, looked at us and said turning suddenly.

"What? Any problems nii chan? " Looking directly sasuke, he gave one or two steps down to us, a chill ran through "my spine when he looked at him with cold eyes and expressionless face. The man made a panicked expression and said," Oh never mind ... Just be careful - and dropping a few words was "gone.

"You're so nice Sasuke " I spoke provoking " So ... as you will pay the debt?" I asked.

About five minutes we were in a bar serving me any more of a yogurt and sasuke looks of the girls.

Oh do not play with me, almost all the bar girls were drooling for him, after what he has just so special? Is it the hair? No, that thing he calls hair looks more like a chicken's ass. Is it the eyes? Are normal, that fat guy there has a similar background. Or is it because the shirt is open and showing the chest? Probably, this is a good excuse.

"That's yogurt is better " I exclaimed in wonder." It's been so long since I ate something so good. I was so long that damned tank.

"You can relax as well? " He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, everyone is looking at us. And moreover it is you who are in a hurry, "I said taking another piece to his mouth yoghurt. "But tell me. Why are you getting together?

"I tell when we're together." He said, I huffed and put my hand on his chin thinking.

"Good that we dominate the world" I said fun " You will not say one thing do you?

"Think about what you want " he said crossing his arms " but ... I'm thinking of something much bigger. "I scratched my head with the spoon and frowned.

"If someone told me that I do not believe for one second" got rid of the ugly face and looked - and you ... But I think it may be possible, and this is what I find strange.

At that moment a maid wearing an orange kimono, walked over to us with a yogurt tray watching sasuke. I snorted and said,

"Oh ... say what the great naruto bridge, is not it? Heard about a great katana next to her?"

"Well ... it might have," she blushed looking at Sasuke who was still listening to the conversation. Or maybe thinking. "What do you have? " She asked looking at me.

I removed the tray of yogurt and pointed to sasuke with the spoon " he's looking for this katana "She fumbled with the tray almost dropping. Jackpot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well ... it might have," she blushed looking at Sasuke who was still listening to the conversation. Or maybe thinking. "What do you have? - She asked looking at me.

I removed the tray of yogurt and pointed to sasuke with the spoon - he's looking for this katana "She fumbled with the tray almost dropping. Bingo.

_**Tea House in Sand**_

After looking a last time that I had written a letter apologizing for ensuring that Gaara and come back and fulfill my prison sentence, handed it to a genin, telling him only deliver tomorrow morning. He agreed and went home smiling.

I walked to the establishment about 10 feet from me, went over with hasty steps. I opened the door and the sound of wonder - spirits was heard breaking the huge noise that was there.

Although this house is an extremely calm and lovely place, there were plenty of mafia ninjas to attend. I honestly hated this place, but Ruby said it was like everyone else.

Looking around I could see Ruby establishment in his ninja outfit, black shorts, a kind of sleeveless shirt and cut an inch below the breasts (as in Ino shippuden) also black.

I approached an employee and asked for a green tea to the table where Ruby was then she walked up to me sitting in front of the fan and landing a bag on my side.

She looked up at the clock that was on the wall behind me, I followed her gaze turning the neck. Eleven and five. Then looked up at me with a smile on his face black.

"Delayed five minutes, temari-chan" she said in a childlike voice, "I thought it would give" took another sip of tea, the work came by green tea landed in front of me. "I loved the new look," she said looking at my clothes.

I looked down seeing my clothes. This time instead of the huge black and red kimono, now wearing a black kimono with a purple belt and purple flowers in the knees and the typical ninja sandals.

"Thank you" I said taking a sip of green tea.

"So when are we going? "She asked, when I opened my mouth to speak sound like a crack or anything like that rang through the house, I looked toward the man six feet, the muscular and bald. That was just to snap in the face of employed.

I looked at the place where Ruby was forbidden to go up there, but Ruby had left dragging his sickle at this time was walking toward the man, very quietly, it was impossible to see his big grin on his lips.

"You hear OK? WHO AM I HAVE HERE IN "he yelled at the maid, as she took a bag of money from his hand, looked around, everyone had left the establishment, leaving only me, Ruby, the man and his two henchmen and some employees.

"Hey asshole" called Ruby, putting the sickle in a position to attack. "Why do not you come give me a crack to me? Outside, "she said.

"Let's ..." he said giving her a sly smile, Ruby began to walk out there with the men behind her.

Silence filled the gap, I walked up to the maid, who was cowering in a corner behind the counter, the cowards of the other employees simply did nothing, as I hate people like that.

"Hey is everything okay? "I asked myself face down for his tearful eyes. She quickly shook her head saying, I got up asking for a glass of water to useless hidden behind the kitchen counter.

So I gave I gave the maid, she drank it all, it was possible to see the water moving through her hands nervously.

"Calm down it's okay" I said trying to reassure, but this time a blood stain covers all the windows of the entrance wall. "Or maybe not.

After about two minutes Ruby opened the door with a bag in each hand, though not blood-stained as usual, the smell of it was still in her clothes, she walked up to us smiling, scythe on his back dripped bent down next to me giving a bag of money will be used, then handed the other smiling. The maid was hesitant, probably afraid. Actually until I.

"It's a gift .." she explained with a smile. The maid opened the bag giving a startled cry, letting it fall and a bald head rolling on the ground.

I made a face of disgust, Ruby gave a laugh and the maid cried in fear, that beautiful scenery.

"RUBY" I complained to looking, it looked at me with eyes of a child. I shook my head, I made some notes on the counter, grabbed my stuff and pulled her outside.

"Are you crazy? "I asked, looking at the damage on the outside, blood painted the place, some fractures in the earth helped the scene and the two thugs with serious cuts thrown in a corner.

"Just one bite," she said, laughing louder. "You saw her face? "She laughed, putting her hands on her belly.

"I saw and was not the most pleasant" I complained, she left the position you were in and looked at me with the face closed.

"You're no fun," she snorted hair color unknown. "Come on. My legs need to go "I looked one last time before leaving to sunnah, promising myself that I would come back so fulfilled my revenge.

For a moment I remembered Sasuke, the boy with whom I had a fall during exams. He ran away from Konoha in search of power and revenge, Orochimaru offered. Naruto even after all this time continued to demand "it, still hoping that he would return.

I never understood until now why not forget that revenge would not bring anything back. But I realize now, can not bring anything back, but we are left with a clear conscience and do the bullies of this vengeance see what we suffer.

After half hour, I lost in memories and Ruby and the Ruby, complaining about the wind that made up the sand and reach our faces she stopped and I did the same stopping about five steps ahead of her.

"Holy shit," she said stopping in the middle of the gathering storm, had placed the bag back in the sand and removed two layers of a dark gray handing me one. "Hey we can not be recognized, wear. "She said wearing his. I shrugged and landed the range bag on the floor and put them on. I covered my hair blond with the hood of her and did the same by dividing the hair into two parts that stopped their breasts and belly.

"You know how to make us feel a real Nukenin" I remarked with a smile, she lifted her eyes dilated sand for a moment I thought she was crying, but such was the Ruby, the girl that kills Nukenin immortal as the drinking water , a sly smile drew his lips.

"It's exciting to wear these caps is not it? "She asked the curious eyes sought mine. I analyzed the situation, a great anxiety took care of my body giving me the most pure adrenaline as possible. She opened the bag and peeled another ninja red lolipop by placing in the mouth.

"Yes, you can" say so "I gave a smile hoping to convey trust, now I just want to go back, stop and return to the genin run to the side of my younger brother. I gave a sigh, that can not be had to get revenge.

"Shall we? "She asked clutching the collar of the hood, fan and I put my backpack and followed out of the desert.

_**Somewhere in the country of the wave**_

The castle began to crumble, the desperate cries of the man who had a katana in his power rang through the forest. Suigetsu laughed at my side like a crazy psycho. I walked calmly out of the forest, now that Suigetsu had what I wanted I could get with my revenge.

Next step, take Karin and Juugo's hideout north of the hideout south, so then the woman who will help me in restoring the clan, Sabaku No Temari.

"Hey Sasuke what are you thinking? "Suigetsu asked with his hands behind his head, looking for people crossing the bridge I had enough to spend that day.

"Nothing that concerns you" I said, looking at the other side of the bridge, where the sun had set, a stay here would be too risky, would sleep in the woods tonight at least and then we arranjaríamos in another pension.

"You're a boring," he said yawning "then where we will sleep tonight? "He asked probably trying to start a new conversation.

"We would in any forest Konoha" I said, looking for a shop where you could get food and other things to help us. I saw so I stopped and went into a store, suigetsu course followed me saying something about how Karin and Juugo be a bad option. And of course I ignored "it and got a few things that I thought would be necessary. "Suigetsu stops talking. "I grumbled, he put his tongue out like a child and continued talking as I moved into the hallway.

"But after all that you need them?" He asked as a hysterical girl, for a moment remembered how Sakura and Ino spoke when they saw me.

"Karin has its power to locate people through the chakra which will be great not to find many thieves and robbers" I said remembering the mission that we did at the behest of Orochimaru. "Juugo And, well, Juugo has the mark of the curse and is a strong ally "Suigetsu made a puzzled expression as I accompanied him to the place of payment.

I looked at the magazine stand outside, a women's magazine caught my attention, "How to win with smiles" was the title so that the red letters highlighted. I narrowed my eyes to the magazine, smiles ... how long I will not give a real smile? **Since leaving Konoha,** a part of my brain snapped.

The darkness on the outside began to form, people began to gather, prepare dinner for their families.

At this time two children and a concerned father passed between me and suigetsu running, I looked them disappear into the streets, deep down I knew I wanted one too, a child so it could be a father I never had. For a moment a face formed on my face, it definitely was not the best time to childhood memories.

_**In a forest of Konoha**_

"Temari-chan maybe we should stop" caught my tired voice of Ruby "I'm done with all that had lolipop in her purse. "Ruby complained, which of course I did not stop, I knew that was a lie, but was tired but wanted to get as fast as possible to the country where tea find my opponent. "Temari ... Temari. ... Temari" as she called me nervous. On the corner of my eye I could see something coming in a direction very close to me, a kunai, that once played a tree in front of me blew up five meters making me stop.

I looked back, looking for potential enemies, when I saw Ruby with a kunai in his hand, a more explosive, I narrowed her eyes and she said quietly.

"Let's stop here temari-chan" she put her bag down and then immediately the sickle. I looked one last time and then the night was dark, perhaps it was time for dinner.

I placed my backpack and my range with her things, as in all the missions I was assembling the tents and she arranged our dinner, so I started walking up the backpack with the tent and pulled out. I looked back wondering why this silence, the most logical response was because Ruby had gone hunting. My eyes flew toward the backpacks, range and sickle sickle ...? What kind of girl distracted.

_**With ruby**_

Looking in all directions in the dark, waiting for an animal that appears "to fall into my trap. I straightened the bush, looking closer to a figure that was stirred for seconds.

It was definitely too big to be a rabbit, wild boar or even a deer, put my hand on my back looking for my scythe, shit, there was left in camp.

Another movement, white, purple, I was able to see these colors in the dark, something silver and shiny, a katana.

"Ahhhh," cried the figure rising to great katana, jumped out of bushes, which were cut by a katana blade stronger. My hair flying in the wind caused by my sudden jump, passed in front of me covering my vision."Who are you? "Asked the man, white hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple shirt and white pants, was he gay?

"That you should have asked before you attack me" moments corners of my lips began to bend upward in a grin, my thirst for blood began to rise slowly.

"We still have not answered my question," he said putting a katana on the floor, his eyes were attentive when I put my hand into the bag, pulled out of there the only lolipop that I had left, I put it in his mouth and said:

"We also did not intend his damned atheist." I started running toward him from taking a kunai pouch, he soon took the katana from the floor preventing my attack.

During the jump that I gave away the katana, I felt a movement, a presence, someone hidden among the trees, I could take before I even had time to close your eyes.

My smile widened as I felt Temari gets closer, I still do not realize how she is so preoccupied as to forget chacrka disguise.

The my feet touched the ground and away I went down the trunk of another attack of the great katana, a bit of my hair was cut, I had the movements of temari and another figure, as I averted the attacks.

_**with sasuke**_

I watched the woman who now struggled with Suigetsu, behind some bushes, I felt the presence of someone, I got the katana on my back, one of my rules was never to kill anyone, only my brother would be ruthless, but this girl looked from suigetsu in half three times.

I ran a multiple that toward the woman, the same shot over two kunai in suigetsu and turned to my double with a huge grin and psychotic killer, and a lolipop between the teeth immediately afterwards said:

"We have finally resolved appear" she said, when "I" the katana he jabbed in the stomach. After a tidy ran in the direction of another person who had just arrived.

"RUBY! "The voice was familiar to me, but had spent too much time to realize who it belonged to me, jumped in the encarapuçada figure lying on the ground, flashed a scythe on the ground, kicked out of the way and I pointed the katana to face.

"Uchiha? "A female voice asked, with a katana pulled his hood up revealing the dirty blond hair stuck in four pig tails and teal eyes.

"Because you're here? "I asked, holding the katana on the back, stuck in the tree Suigetsu looked at me questioningly.

"As if you had to know" she said crossing her arms. My eyebrows flew, as if to ask why I did not know she being the future Mrs. Uchiha?

"God damn it, why do you always choose the stomach or the heart? "Said another voice, my eyes widened turning to the woman who had just lift the trunk, getting seated, giving me a kick in the multi-making go up in smoke.

"Hey ruby, there is much damage? "Temari asked, pushing my leg and slightly leaning" to one side and could see the woman.

"Of course, that damned atheist ..." she grimaced in pain by placing a hand on my stomach, "I pierced the stomach, you sonofabitch, you will be more of a sacrifice to Jashin-sama" she told me pointing his finger with a face angry.

"What? Sasuke, she did not die! "Suigetsu said at times he reminded me of naruto, do they think I'm blind?

"Nor will I die," she said looking at me and Suigetsu "Now you, oh Jashin-sama I swear I will dance upon your graves.

"Ruby, let me see it" temari said coming out of my legs and walking towards the other woman, who opened the cover dark gray looking at the wound on the hand of a temari lit emerald green light that passed smoothly through the stomach of another curing the girl.

At that moment the sound of something metallic, like a trap was heard across the clearing, Suigetsu pulled the kunai of his clothes and ran toward the sound along with the other woman who pushed temari gently to the side before you start running in the same direction of Suigetsu.

"What is your skill? "I asked Temari who watched the two figures disappear in the woods.

"Immortality" she said looking at me, I must admit I always thought those eyes intimidate even the coldest human being from a world of sensual.

"And who is Jashin-sama? "I said rolling my eyes, Temari gave a little laugh and said something like" is your god. "

At that moment the sound of clashing blades were heard, and I temari look toward the sound, in the same direction as Suigetsu and Ruby departed. Temari went to where the sickle was the picking up and running in the direction of the alleged fight, I followed.

When we got there we saw six ninja Suigetsu cornering and Ruby, both had large smirks while they were back together.

Temari was ready to go, but I put my hand in front of you stop her, she looked at me questioningly, but soon a smile grew on his face looking to the battle.

"Ready for the show? "I asked, I said nothing just watched the" show "that she spoke.

Ruby pulled his kunai in his hand and set in front of your eyes. "Let's play? "She asked, smiling.

After five minutes, five men were on the floor and hung on a tree, Ruby lying on the floor in a strange symbol suigetsu and shocked by the scene. Temari closed her eyes deeper in some parts such as the part where Ruby began the ritual, it was really unhealthy.

"You still takes a long Ruby? "Temari asked, apparently dead body of Ruby did not move, though her lips slightly pink with blood running down one edge said:" The time you need. "

"But then where did you meet? "Suigetsu asked, looking up at the branches where I and temari were.

"As if you had to know," replied temari sitting in class, forcing the knees into each other, probably trying to cover her thighs.

"For the love of Jashin, or a simple ritual can do" Ruby complained pulling a kunai from her womb. "But ultimately who they are temari?

"Hey you do not know Sasuke, Sasuke," Suigetsu said, cutting Temari "The bearer of the sharingan.

"Uchiha? "I asked Ruby looking from top to bottom" I have heard. "She said with a shrug, but I could see the smirk" I thought you were already extinct. "She said

"What kind of ninja are you? "He asked Suigetsu, I first looked at the woman from top to bottom, it reminded me of someone. The sadistic smile on his face, eyes raspberry and highly fatal, lips painted pale pink and the eye lids.

_**Flashback**_

My memory went, until I got one of Orochimaru's hideouts, she, she was there, the girl of only 13 years was there ready to kill Orochimaru at any time.

The scythe, scratching her throat as she stared at the floor with a big grin on his face, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon Jirobo and threatened to attack, however it tightened the scythe against the wall and against the neck of Orochimaru.

"So we agree? - She asked, looking up purple for green eyes like a snake.

"All right, little girl. "Orochimaru spoke in a husky voice with a smile" Kabuto! "He called as soon kabuto appeared at the door a little scared and breathless." You get a hiding with a lot of prisoners for this girl "Orochimaru spoke before kabuto said anything. "Remember what you promised me, or I'll follow you till the fifth of the underworld. "The girl laughed, looked and spoke.

"You know I'm sick of talking to a bunch of snakes!" She said removing the Sickle clone of Orochimaru and looking back from where he comes out of the shadows. "Remember, thou that I think you're lying," she drew a map of the hands of kabuto who had arrived yet. "I swear I will rip your guts one by one and choke you with them," said the girl turned to leave, then another girl older than she, but with a child's face, followed timidly, saying "I'm so sorry "Every time we looked." AH! And eyes that pull you and stick you by ... "the woman covered her mouth before she could continue.

_**Now**_

"... The one who killed Orochimaru" Suigetsu said, Temari's eyes fell on me, startled. I tried raspberry eyes, I looked bored, I expected anything less that question.

"So many times he abused you? "Temari looked at us scared, suigestu laughing as if his life depended on it and the girl looked at me with a smirk on his lips. I of course ignored the question and looked at Temari.

"What are you doing here? "I asked in approaching it. She sighed, I could see a slight blush of his growing beneath eyes.

"Well, we ... I ..." she stammered, still more as I approached her reaching out to help raise "it.

"The Temari has to comply with a vengeance" Ruby spoke a kind of taking and holding claws with a buckle on the right hand. I looked at her wondering eyes to something else. "I came with her ... .. to help, "she said explaining. I definitely did not like that little girl, she seemed a crazy psychotic, homicidal, which was not good for company Temari.

"So let's make a deal" I said dropping Temari's hand and down to the ground.

"Agreement? "Temari said down now from the tone of voice, interested.

"Yes, you helped me in my revenge and I'll help you in yours. "I said, just glimpsed Ruby.

"And because we would help you? And because we would need your help? "She asked one of his eyebrows in a non-identified flown.

"I have enough knowledge out there, and ..." I tried to make an excuse, but Suigetsu said.

"Unity is strength, let there'll be fun," he spoke as if we were a walk in the park, Ruby turned to face him and sighed after looking for Temari, she whispered something like "I follow your orders." Temari looked once more for me and Suigetsu probably thinking.

"Okay," Ruby just nodded walking up behind a bush and pulling a rabbit from a trap, catching by the neck, the blood of the poor animal fell through their fingers.

"I hope that you have tents" Ruby said taking the hand of the scythe temari. "Frankly I'm not the best person to share a tent and you have perverted guy" she said pointing to the sickle Suigetsu. "And you have been violated, you will surely want to confide in someone and honestly vomit when I hear these stories. "She said looking at me.

"RUBY! "Temari growled looking at this would be a long journey.


End file.
